Scuola di Mafioso
by Illienexis
Summary: Suddenly transferring to a school with mafioso is never easy. But what happens when Tsuna befriends a boy who seems to be nothing but trouble? Can they maintain their relationship, or will a mafia war break out?  Shounen-ai in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Scuola di Mafioso

Pairings: ...That's a secret. There will be crack pairings later on.

Rating: T (I hope it stays that way.)

Summary: Suddenly transferring to a school with mafioso is never easy. But what happens when Tsuna befriends a boy who seems to be nothing but trouble? Can they maintain their relationship, or will a mafia war break out?

A/N: This is a re-write of one of my older fics that was on fanfic, just now in Tsuna's POV, and hopefully better now. And Katie, if you're reading this, review damn you! It's not that hard! X3

Soundtrack:

About You Know by Sugababes

Bitches, Molly, Lights Out, Tornado, Get It Up (all by Mindless Self Indulgence)

Hit The Floor by Bullet For My Valentine

Lovers by 7! (For any Naruto Shippuden fans, it's opening #9)

Tik Tok Rok by Verse City

(Yes, I'm aware that these songs are totally different.)

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. I only own my mind, that loves to write at 3 am for some odd reason. Oh well. *goes back to watching Family Guy*

o-o-o

Fourteen year old Sawada Tsunayoshi looked at the front of the school building with a unhappy sigh. According to his father, the brunette was to become a mafia boss when he reached a certain age, and he had to attend this school in order for him to prepare for that time.

Iemitsu's exact orders were rather simple in wording: Get in, gather a reliable family, make allies, get out, become a full-fledged mafia boss. Sadly for Tsuna, this was easier said than done. The brunette had been dubbed 'Dame-Tsuna' for a good reason, and it didn't just cover his grades. The future boss just seemed bad at making friends ever since his old ones transferred to a new school.

_'I wonder if they would ever come here...nah, they were too normal to ever come to a mafia school. What am I thinking...?'_

*Tsuna's POV*

I walked into the mansion, no, school, slowly. I kept stumbling because I was so nervous, and this school was so big, almost like a giant mall. The floors and walls were seemingly made of gold, and there were escalators that you could ride to get from floor to floor. There was a circular hole in the center of the 2nd floor, so you could look down at the first floor. Of course, there was railing (more like a wall) just in case someone tripped while playing around, and it seemed to be made of marble. The 5th floor seemed to be a shopping center, as some students were buying food, clothes, and accessories from that floor. Some girls were even talking about buying some music from there! The middle two floors were strictly for educational purposes I guessed. I looked a the booklet I had received in the mail, but I could find a map. I was so absorbed in reading, I didn't notice anyone behind me until I heard a loud cry of "Juudaime!"

I froze. There was no way. He couldn't be here...

"Tsuna? Is that you?" a familiar voice questioned. I turned around to see the familiar faces of my two best friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, and a girl I didn't know.

"See 'Dera? I told you he was here." The girl suddenly said, face smug. Gokudera turned to glare at the girl. "Don't be rude in Juudaime's presence!" As soon as he turned to me, he gave a such an adoring look, I swore he was a puppy.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face however. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! I can't believe it's really you!" Yamamoto, who had been quiet during the mini-fight Gokudera and the girl had, smiled happily. "Izzy told us that she saw your dad and heard you were gonna be coming here! Gokudera thought she was lying until now." Gokudera visibly flushed and bristled. "Only because Juudaime is too good for the mafia!"

I laughed, until I realized I wasn't the only one doing it. Both the girl and I stopped, a dark blush covering her face. She took a step backwards and gave an uneasy smile. "Maybe I should go. Ya know, let you guys catch up and stuff." Before she could go, Yamamoto pulled at her arm lightly. "It's okay! Besides, you'll meet Tsuna sooner or later right?"

The silverette growled. "Don't decide things like that baseball idiot! It's Juudiame's decision!" He looked back at me, and I nodded. I held a hand out to the girl, who was holding an iPod in her left hand. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. Yours?" She gave a smile smile. "Isabella Basso. But my guy friends call me Izzy. I'm only half-Italian, by the way. The other half is African decent." I suddenly noticed how dark her complexion was. She wasn't too dark, as a matter of fact, she looked like...well, milk chocolate. She had black hair that was reached her shoulders and her bangs swooped to her right, but not covering her eyes, which her red for some reason.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, smiling. She grinned. "Screwing in moderation, screwing is such a bore, none of my time is wasted, I do that shit on tour!" Gokudera and I blushed brightly, and while Yamamoto's blush wasn't as bright as ours, it was still noticeable.

Izzy giggled. "Oh my gosh, you should have seen your faces! I'm sorry Tsuna, but I like spouting random song lyrics at random times." She held up her iPod. "I think I could find a song here for you. But it'll take a few days." With that, she resumed singing about a tornado and wanting to pretty, or something like that.

Gokudera sighed. "I apologize Juudaime! She listens to weird music, and we can't get her to turn it off." I gave a weak smile in response. "Um, it's okay..."

"Hey, Tsuna. When we got here, you seemed like you were looking for something. Did you need our help?" Yamamoto asked. In the background, I could faintly hear Izzy singing, "She was a good girl, and it felt great to be a liar! Oh!" I attempted to ignore the random singing, and replied with, "Actually, I was looking for a map of the school."

Gokudera seemed to have brightened. "I know where you can get one! You just have to go to Rand and ask for one! I'll get him for you Juudaime!" My raven-haired looked over at me and Izzy, who was chanting, "Bitches love me" repeatedly to herself before suggesting we all go. With some coaxing from me, we were on our way.

o-o-oPOV CHANGEo-o-o

"Chairman-sama wants to see you. You should be lucky he's letting you roam free for this long." A prefect sneered. I rolled my eyes. "I thought I told you, Kyouya, and the rest of you Elvis wannabes that I was done with you. When I broke up with Kyouya, that was it. It was over. Tell him to move on. After all, he can get a better fuck, right?"

The prefect balled a fist up, as if he was about to punch me, and stopped at the last second. I rolled my eyes, and looked at my phone, noticing the ringtone that played. It was the song 'Lovers' by a Japanese band called 7!. I answered the phone, knowing the idiot I was about to talk to would freak out easily if I didn't answer.

"Hello?"

o-o-oTSUNA'S POVo-o-o

"So you can get it? Awesome! You know, blackmail is a good thing for a mafioso to have. Maybe you should start your own family one day...wiseass, stop acting funny! Whatever, I'll see you in a sec." After Izzy hung up the phone, she smiled at me. "You're in luck Tsuna. Rand oh-so-happened to have some blackmail, so he can get everything you need with a problem."

Gokudera frowned at the girl. "About time you did something right woman." The smaller brunette's eye twitched as an only warning, and a second later, Gokudera was on the floor holding his privates in pain. Yamamoto laughed. "You two are so funny! You guys should be on broadway or something!" I inwardly groaned. While I wasn't alone anymore, I had to deal with a bipolar girl, an obsessive best friend, and an oblivious best friend.

What a year it'll be...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, another update! I feel like I'm on a roll! Thanks to Katie for giving me ideas on teachers!

Soundtrack:

Propane Nightmares (Celldweller Remix) by Pendulum

Monster (Remix) by Meg & Dia

The Creep by The Lonely Island

This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars

o-o-oTSUNA'S POVo-o-o

As we walked down the hall to meet with a boy named Rand, I noticed some kids were laughing and joking around. One was a short boy with green hair and a scar running down his face. Then, there was a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes, and a redhead boy with black eyes beside her. For a second, the redhead looked at me, and our eyes met; and as cliche as it is, I felt a bad omen coming my way from him.

A poke (more like jab) sent me back into reality, and I noticed that Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Izzy had stopped.

"Juudaime, are you alright? You suddenly stopped walking," Gokudera commented. "Yeah," I lied. "I was just wondering who they were," I gestured to the backs of the trio that were heading towards an escalator, and Izzy bounced over to my side. "Well," She started. "The green one is Daisy, the blue one is Bluebell, and the redhead is Solte, and together, they are the PowerPuff Girls!" Both Gokudera and I facepalmed at her last comment, while Yamamoto was complimenting her twisted sense of humor.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me! What's your schedule?" She asked. I didn't know if it was just me, but Izzy seemed way too close for being friendly. "Oi, woman! Get away from Juudaime! He doesn't need to show you anything!" The silverette bellowed. Izzy flipped him off, not caring if he was about to attack like a wild animal. I pulled out my folded-up schedule, and handed it to the girl. She opened it up and grinned. "We have a few classes together, ne Tsuna?"

I looked at my schedule. I had the regular math, history, ELA, science, and gym, but my elective was art. Izzy smiled at me. "We have the same science, gym, and art classes. so I'll see you half the day!" Gokudera ran over to us. "That means I should have Juudaime for at least two classes! I feel so honored!" He exclaimed, bowing to me. I flushed, seeing other students stopping and gossiping from the scene we were making.

"Hey guys, maybe we can talk about our schedules later. We still need to find Rand." Yamamoto called. Izzy and Gokudera paled. As if on cue, they quickly grabbed my hands simultaneously yelling, "I apologize Juudaime!" and "Come on Takeshi-san!" we were on our way to the meeting point.

o-o-oPOV CHANGEo-o-o

"Where the fuck are they..." I muttered. Didn't Izzy remember how dangerous it was for me to be lurking in one area for so long? If they didn't come in the next five minutes, I was leaving.

As if hearing my train of thought, the sound of rushing footsteps made its way to my ears and I turned to see Izzy, Hayato, Takeshi, and some other boy I didn't know.

Izzy let go of the boy's hand and walked up to me. The shorter girl and I traded looks before I held up a folder with everything a new student needed, including the map that she oh-so-kindly asked for. Izzy threw a quick hug around her shoulders, and smiled at me.

"Rand, you should probably go now." Gokudera commented. Yamamoto gave a weak smile. "Well, nice seeing you again!" I nodded, grabbing my bag and leaving with a quick call of, "Ja ne."

I only hoped I wasn't seen with them, or they weren't seen with me. After all, who knows what would happen to me?

o-o-oTSUNA'S POVo-o-o

I looked confused at what had just happened. The boy, known as Rand, only spoke two words the entire meeting, which was less than five minutes. Izzy sighed. "I'll tell you in homeroom. We can leave class and get some breakfast and we'll chat then, okay?" I nodded, seeing as Gokudera and Yamamoto left for their homerooms as well. She smiled. "Good. Now let's go before you're forced to meet Hibari-san earlier than expected."

o-o-oTIMESKIPo-o-o

It was lightly awkward in my opinion. Sitting at a table, with a girl, alone, and eating breakfast together seemed way too surreal for me. If anyone from Namimori Middle saw me, they'd think that the world was ending.

Izzy was drinking her espresso (seriously, who let's a fourteen-year-old drink espresso? Or any kind of coffee for that matter?) while lightly poking at her churros. I had settled for some rice and miso soup, knowing I'd be filled for the day easily. When I looked up, her eyes were locked onto mine.

"Tsuna, I just want you to know. Even thought I haven't known you long, I know you're a good guy. After all, Gokudera wouldn't be fawning over you like a fangirl if you weren't." At her statement, I blushed a little. I always hated how easily it was to make me blush. "Anyways," she continued. "What I'm about to tell you may scare you, and you might wanna back out of the whole mafia school thing, or at least avoid us. See there's some things I gotta tell you."

I nodded, ready for anything that was coming. Izzy took a deep breath.

"'Dera and Takeshi-san are going out, your family has already been chosen for you, and Rand was dating Hibari-san who-"

"S-slow down!" I stuttered. It didn't help that the girl was talking fast, but she was mumbling as well. The red-eyed female snorted. "Your best friends are dating. They've been dating for about two years now. Surprisingly, you don't notice the difference, unless they're around a 'safe' group of friends."

A frown made its way across my face. 'They didn't trust me...?' Izzy rolled her eyes. I can tell what you're thinking, and it's not because they didn't trust you, it's because they love you, and didn't want to lose the friendship. Besides, I've been telling them it's okay to come out the closet." I raised a brow. "How are you so confident in this? And how do you know so much?"

She smirked. "Woman's intuition, gossip, and mafia training." I rolled my eyes. "You're bipolar."

"You're short." That was a blow to my (nonexistant) ego, I had to admit. "But, you're cute, so no one will mind that much. I'll have to protect you just in case someone wants to fuck you." All of a sudden, I felt hands grab at my sides, and I let out a loud cry of, "HIIIEE!"

I heard some laughter, and I turned behind me to see a boy with black hair with some markings under under his eyes that resembled a number sign. Izzy smiled at him. "Lambo, this is Tsuna. Tsuna, Lambo. He's gonna be your Lightning Guardian." The boy sat down beside the dark-skinned girl, and sighed. "Yare yare, I thought I told you I was going to lead the Bovino Famligila, not join the Vongola."

The girl snorted. "Yeah right. You're only saying that since Tsuna's here, and he's the boss." Lambo pouted. "Isabella-chan, you're being mean." She pet the taller male on his head. "I still love ya man. I hurt you because I care." I laughed at the scene. "You two look adorable."

The duo blushed a bright red, before locking eyes and looking away awkwardly. Izzy coughed into her fist. "Anyways, you're father told Basil how bad you were at making friends, and that he'd chosen your guardians for the Vongola rings. I was spying, again, and that's how I knew you were coming and some details about you." I nodded, to show my understanding. At least I didn't have to worry about choosing my family members, but I still had to get to know them.

"Anything else?" I asked. She nodded. "About Rand...he was in a really bad breakup last year with the school prefect, a.k.a. Hibari-san. They were going out for a while, and they had even...well, slept together." At this, my eyes widened. "They had sex in middle school?" I exclaimed. Izzy nodded yet again. "Yeah. His sister Renji nearly lost it when she found out. I mean, it was their firsts and all. After that..." she trailed off, looking for Lambo to continue. He took a deep breath, and began. "Hibari got more possessive over Rand. He didn't want him around certain people, among other things. Rand was going to be selected as a candidate of Vongola boss, but he had to turn it down in order for Hibari to go without killing us in jealousy. After that, apparently, any affection Hibari had for him disappeared at that point."

"A few months later, Rand got sick of being used and broke it off. He said he wouldn't be with someone who didn't give him half the love he gave in a relationship. Hibari-san, naturally, was pissed the fuck off. He ordered his prefects to keep an eye on Rand, but he had already withdrawn. So, now he's back this year and keeping a safe distance from everyone."

I gulped. That whole story seemed...depressing. As if she could read my mind, Izzy continued. "And lately, Renji's been worried sick about him. He's been seen conversing with the Millefore, who's a more shady mafia organization. We've gotten into some conflicts with them, and we're doing all we can not to start a war with them. If Rand, me, you, or any of us from the Vongola screw up, we're doomed. And he seems so depressed lately." Her eyes seemed to dull at this.

I sighed. "Well, as boss, I'll do my best to prevent war between our families." I expected the squeak of joy. I didn't expect the girl launching herself across the table just to hug me. She kept repeating 'Thank you!" over and over, and as I looked at Lambo a saw the pout on his face.

And as I turned and saw those same three students from earlier, I couldn't help but think that as long as we played it safe, we'd have a good school year.

How wrong I was.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hah! I almost forgot to update, but luckily, i was reminded. *cuddles iPod*

Tenten: Why am I here?

Because I wanted you to be. Anyways, we'll be showing you Tsuna and his epic science class! :D Tenten, disclaimer.

Tenten: *sigh* Illienexis doesn't own me, Tsuna, or any familiar characters. Basically, everyone except Isabella/Izzy. She does want to own the Akatsuki, Team Hebi/Taka, and the Kononha and Suna nin. (She won't get them.) Enjoy the story! *bows*

o-o-oTIMESKIPo-o-o

I felt nervous- no, nervous was an understatement. I was high-strung standing here in front of my science class, waiting for my teacher's instructions. Verde, a tall man with green hair and glasses, seemed to be pondering over my profile. He stood from his computer, and looked at my class.

"Can we have our class representative stand up...?" He droned. Poor guy. He sounded as if he didn't wanna be here. A hand went into the air, and the student said, "Well, we don't exactly have a class rep. You never picked one since you were busy molesting Lambo for his horns."

The rest of the class burst into laughter at their teachers sweatdrop, while Lambo blushed and sank into his chair. Verde coughed to get their attention. "Well then. You can be class rep Belphegor." The blonde grinned maliciously. "Ushishishi. No way. The prince is too awesome to be something as lame as that. Let Isabella-kun do it."

Izzy glared at Bel from her desk. "First, I'm a fucking girl. Second, are you saying you aren't smart enough to handle it? If that's the case, we should call 'Dera in here to do it." The corner of Bel's mouth twitched, and he pulled out three odd-looking knives out of nowhere. "Watch your mouth peasant, unless you'd like to look like a cactus. And why isn't your little boyfriend sticking up for you, huh?"

The girl didn't falter. "If anything, I'm not a peasant. I'm more awesome than you since I'm exotic. And what boyfriend? As far as I'm concerned, I broke up with Bligganteth when we were in middle school." They way she turned her head in a rather diva-like manner, I almost couldn't believe that was the same girl from a few minutes ago.

_'She really is bipolar,'_ I thought.

An explosion brought everyone back to reality. Verde smiled at me, and I shivered a bit under his creepy gaze. "Sawada, go sit behind Daisy, beside Isabella." I nodded and grabbed my backpack before sitting down beside my friend. Daisy turned around, blinked at me, then turned back. I looked at the brunette beside me for an answer, but she shrugged and said nothing.

"Alright children, calm down. I'm calling roll. If someone isn't here, say their name three times and I might listen." Verde droned. I seriously wondered how he even became a teacher in the first place.

o-o-oTIMESKIPo-o-o

"Now that that's settled. We'll be dissecting failed mix breeds. Such as, a horse and a fly, and pig and a monkey, and other types." I twitched. What kind of school was this?

A chuckle beside me nearly made me jump from my seat. "This school is run by fools and geniuses alike. He's one of the fools here with hidden potential." I turned to my left to see a man with dark blue hair, and one crimson eye, while the other was an ocean blue like his hair. He was also smirking at me.

Catching my stare, his smirk got wider. "Kufufufu. See anything you like, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He drawled. I flushed in embarrassment before a heard a cough from beside him. We looked over at the male who was sitting beside him, who seemed to worried.

"Mukuro, I suggest you leave Sawada-dono alone. Iemitsu-sama wouldn't be happy to know you're harassing his son." I brightened in realization. "Basil-kun! I haven't seen you in a while." Basil smiled at me, then blanched as he saw what was put onto his and Mukuro's table.

It was some twisted mix of a dolphin and owl. It's body took the shape of a dolphin, and there was a beak on it's face. Wings had grown from it's sides, and were covered in feathers. the head was twisted at an impossible angle, also evidence of it's owl-like traits. However, the eyes were dull and blank, as if...

"...It's dead." Mukuro deadpanned, completing my thoughts. Basil looked as if he was about to throw up. I looked at the door, seeing a brown-haired boy with a scarf running out the door, and it seemed like he was actually going to throw up. Izzy was coaxing Lambo to stay calm, while the poor kid looked as if he was in tears.

"Okay everyone. After seeing your box animals, we have merged animals together to create a failed version of what would happen if you combine them. Now, they are all dead, so don't cry. That means you Bovino." A sniffle was heard, from Lambo no doubt.

"So, you may all begin dissecting! I'll come by every so often to check on you, while I dissect my own creation." I didn't even what to know what that was.

"...Bel and Fran's aren't accurate, considering Fran's box animal is a mini-Bel. And I'm pretty sure if ours was cute when it was alive, I'm going to cry. So you ready Tsuna?" Izzy's voice got me out of my repulsed state, and I offered a shaky nod.

We lifted open the lid of the box, and a disgusting odor hit my senses. Izzy hurriedly got out of her seat, knocking her chair over and took a few steps back. Her hands were clasped over her mouth, and tears were brimming from her eyes, which were wide in shock. After catching her gaze, my heart caught in my throat. Waves of nausea hit me like a bullet, and I swayed in my chair, before I felt myself being steadied. My apparent saviors were Mukuro and Basil, who seemed to be in as much shock as I was.

There was a rabbit laying in the center of the box, its limbs ripped to shreds with blood everywhere. "The blood is fresh," Mukuro noted.

"The prince agrees. Someone killed this at least 15 minutes ago before class started." Bel commented. "Bel-sempai, there's a note on the side of the box," A teal-haired boy remarked.

The boy picked up a piece of paper that, somehow, we didn't see before. He looked at it, and handed it to me. "I think it may be for you Vongola."

I glanced at the letter, and in what i suspected in blood was written, 'Back off if you want you and your 'family' to live.'

Daisy was shaking from in front of me. "A-are we g-gonna b-b-be okay?" I hoped, no, prayed it was just for this class. For this teacher even. Solte frowned. "If someone's threatening us, I don't think they'd target you. That means whoever sent this is dealing with you personally."

My fears were confirmed. My first day, and someone wanted to kill me already.

Just great.

o-o-o

Okay...so there are some suspects that could be choosed from. Like Xanxus, or maybe Byakuran...but if you look back on the other chapters, you might find some people supisious. Who do you think did it? Review (or vote on my profile) with your answer! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now, for chapter four~ I apologize for the late update. My computer cord had broke, so I was stuck without it. *^* And some info that I thought would be helpful:

Hibari, Ryohei, Byakuran, Xanxus, Squalo and a few others are a grade higher than Tsuna's crew. *nodnod* The Varia/Millefore/Shimon know each other tho. And yes, Enma will be making his debut next chappie. :D

The (not so epic) return of Yama and 'Dera, a catfight, and Lambo gets a mention! :3 Onto the story! (One of the main couples shall be revealed.)

o-o-oTIMESKIPo-o-o

After the whole 'dead rabbit issue', the whole class was in uproar, and it took most of the period to calm everyone down.

It seemed that word traveled fast around this school, because as soon as I walked into my math class, Gokudera immedialty ran to me, shouting how "Anyone who threatens Juudaime should die!" and "Why didn't those stupid Mist and Lightning guardians do anything about it!" At that last comment, I had to stop him.

"I have a Mist guardian in science?" I asked. Gokudera nodded. "Two actually. Rokudo Mukuro, the bastard, and Dokuro Chrome. She looks like that pineapple bastard, only she wears an eyepatch."

"Two Mist Guardians? How does that work?" I questioned. Before Gokudera could say anything, the bell had rang, signaling the start of class. A tall (man, woman? I couldn't tell) walked in front of the class. They were wearing a hood that covered their eyes, but they had long violet hair that reached past the shoulders. They seemed to be looking at our class in light distaste before saying, "First of all, I'm only here because I get paid."

At that comment, most of the class sweatdropped. The teacher didn't seem to take notice, and continued with, "My name is Mammon. Yes, I am male, and no, I will not date any of you children. Now, may we begin?" Everyone who had sweatdropped nodded uncertainly.

"Good. And listen up, because I won't repeat myself. We'll be learning 50 different ways to kill someone. We'll use math formulas to determine how quickly it takes for them to die, how much blood they lose, etc."

o-o-oTIMESKIPo-o-o

All in all, I really hated math, but there was only one class I hated much more.

Gym.

It was as if that class was made for my destruction, or just to humiliate me. I sighed, fearing I would become 'Dame-Tsuna' once again after this class. At least we had lunch afterwards.

While walking into the gymnasium with Gokudera and Yamamoto, a loud scream of, "You bitch! Take it back!" Alerted me (and everyone else) to the upcoming catfight between two girls near the bleachers. Both girls however, looked strangely familiar...

"Oi! Woman! What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera shouted, and my thoughts were confirmed. Apparently, Izzy and a girl I recall as M.M., were currently having an intense heart-to-heart.

"What? That's you're a money-loving whore that messes with all kinds of men in the mafia? I think that's a given about you when you offered to date that loser Levi for 10 billion." Izzy snorted. M.M. flushed in embarrassment. "It's better than being a flat-chested, bi-polar, man-like freak! No wonder Lambo doesn't wanna date you, he's probably afraid you'd have a dick!"

The brunette flinched, and it looked as if she was backing off. The redhead smirked, before a fist flew and caught her in the stomach, and another in the jaw. I was shocked to say the least.

"N-note to self, never really piss her off..." Gokudera mumbled. Both Yamamoto and I nodded numbly.

By now, both girls were struggling to overpower each other, but Izzy was at an upper hand. Finally Mukuro, a blond boy, and a tall guy with glasses struggled to pull the two apart. Without thinking, I ran over to Izzy, hoping it would be safe since Mukuro was holding her back.

As I got closer, it looked as if she was crying. My eyes widened in realization as I saw she really was crying. There was a nasty bruise on the side of her head, and her cheek was swollen.

Mukuro seemed to be comforting her, but failing as she only kicked him and cried harder. When he saw me, he gently pushed the girl into my arms and whispered, "Calm her down, I'll make sure they don't get in trouble." His face was blank, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Chrome.

"It's okay boss...Mukuro-sama knows what he's doing. You don't have to worry." I nodded in relief. "Thank you Chrome." She gave a small smile, then ran back to Mukuro and his group.

A sniffle made me look at Izzy, who was leaning against me. "I really am..." She mumbled. "You really are what?" Her watery eyes searched mine, and she asked, "Tsuna, do you think I'm flat-chested? Or mannish? Or have a dick?" I flushed. This was not going well. She poked me and said, "Am I?"

I shook my head in exasperation. "No Izzy, you aren't man-like, and I don't think you have a penis." When I still felt her eyes bore into the side of my head, I added, "And you're not flat-chested either." I think that was the most perverted thing I've ever said in my life.

I was suddenly pulled into a hug, by a squealing brunette. "Thank you Tsuna! I'll do my best to repay you!" For some reason, something was telling me she wasn't really okay. Something was still bothering her...

"That was an EXTREME fight you two had! Are you extremely okay?"

We flinched at the loud voice that boomed from behind us, and turned to see a tall guy with gray hair and a scar on the side of his head. Izzy smiled at him. "Yo, Ryo-san. This is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola boss. Tsuna, this is Sasagawa Ryohei, also known as your Sun guardian."

Before I could speak, he replied with a loud, "Oh! Well you should extremely try out for the boxing team Sawada! You two Basso!" "N-no thank you," I stuttered out. So far, my family wasn't good for my health. "Tsuna! Ryo's a year ahead of us. I almost forgot that. So is your Cloud guardian."

"Cloud guardian? Who is-"

"Juudaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera shouted, running towards us. Yamamoto seemed to be helping Mukuro with something from the other side of the gym. "Yeah, I'm fine, but Izzy-"

"Is okay, don't worry Tsuna." I attempted to glare, but I somehow knew it failed. "Besides, it'll all work out in the end."

I breathed heavily. "I hope so..."


End file.
